Cydrix: A Twisted Fate
by MaddieBeast
Summary: It has been a few years since the Bella/Edward stories took place. Soon after they were joined by a vampire named Cardin. In Cydrix he meets this girl named Alectra, but she hates him. Will they turn out to be the next B/E or will it end badly. M for late


**Author's Note:**

**This story is basically just OC/OC, with the previous main characters as secondary characters. Just a new twist on things I guess. I don't want to just keep writing this is no one is going to read this and if I know at least one person will, I'll keep posting it. So if you would like to keep reading it favourite it or review it or something so I know. If I get even just one I will because one reader is better than none at all. I really hope you like it. I'm sorry the first chapter is a bit rough, but it will get better. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Growing up in a small town tends to get boring. You see the same people everyday, live by the same schedual and go to the same places. The talk tends to stay the same and you can never just have fun and go wild without everyone in town hearing about it, especially your parents, so it forces you to act more responsible, which is boring. It's even worse when you can't have a conversation about the weather that isn't even different. Here in Cydrix it's always the same. Wet, gloomy, cloudy. I personally like it, but sometimes I wish the sun would actually shine, maybe life would seem exciting if at least something would change.

Alectra Anderson, that's me. I've lived here for seventeen years. For those seventeen years I've had the same schedual. I wake up begging to myself that something new and exciting will happen today, get ready to go to school with the same boring people that I've always known, come home and spend time with myself. I never had brothers or sisters, which I hate. I always wanted lots of brothers and sisters because at least there would be someone to keep me company while my parents are away on their business trips. They didn't want a family, or anything like that, they just wanted money. They've never said it to my face but I was a mistake, I've heard them say it to each other. They're business partners together and they fly all over the world, they come back for a few days a couple of times a month and the rest of the time they're gone. And I'm alone except when my Aunt can come to see me. Sometimes I just felt that maybe it would be better if I would disappear, my parents wouldn't have to worry about me and they could live their dreams. But I grew up in a small town and there is no where else for me to go but here. Lucky for them I'm graduating in a few years, when I leave for college they will never hear from me again.

It was three months into the school year but I already felt like I was in a slump. Everything kind of blended together in my mind because nothing was ever different. It was like smush. The action that takes place when you crush play dough in your hands. Regardless the form it was before, it's now just a squish of the same thing. This wasn't the life I wanted. I had grown up hoping for adventure, and even though my parents were never really interested in what I wanted, I still had hopes. I'm the kind of girl who wants to do wild things. I want to make the most of my life, but that seems pretty impossible when you're stuck in a small town. None of my friends are really daring anyway. But probably the most daring thing about this town is driving over the speed limit. Yes, very sad but true.

I tend to think of Cydrix as a strait jacket. Uncomfortable, binding, you can never have what you want and all you can do is pray for the day that you will get out of it. I was so desperate that I had been looking into colleges since I was in the seventh grade. I wanted to go to the biggest, most dangerous city I could find. Shocking for a girl, I'm aware. Or is it sexist for me to even think that? But either way my life is still boring.

The girl moved the mouse cursor down to the bottom of the page and pushed the submit button, publishing the first entry of her new blog. It actually felt good to get some of that off her chest. Sure she had friends here but not that she really felt comfortable confiding in. And it wasn't like she could tell anyone what she was thinking without the rest of the town finding out. It just really wasn't worth it.

She glanced at the clock and it was still only 7:30 A.M. This should be great except for the fact that it only took her fifteen minutes to get to school and class started at 8:30. She would have continued to sit around the house but there was really nothing to do so she decided she would get to school and go find some books in the library, there really wasn't anything better to do with her time.

It took her about thirty seconds to get down stairs, grab her jacket and get into her car. Alectra wasn't really a car person, all she knew was that the car was black. She didn't know the year, the type or anything like that. All she knew was that her parents gave her a black car for her sixteenth birthday, two months late because they forgot. But they gave it to her anyway. They thought things could make her happy but that wasn't really the truth, she wanted a family that loved her.

The cold brisk wind blew her blonde hair around as she hurried to the car, this morning was colder than most. Her skin protested against the pinching pain due change of temperature as she fumbled with the keys to unlock her car. She felt her skin prickle up with little 'goosebumps' and her body shivered. Yes she liked the cold but not this cold, just a little chill was fine with her. But the winter months were always like this.

She drove a steady pace, barely paying attention to where she was going. She had driven this drive so many times that she could probably do it blindfolded, most of her fellow classmates were probably just waking up but she hadn't been able to sleep. Some could call it depression but she didn't. It was the smush. It killed her apatite, she had trouble sleeping, all of that. She decided she just needed to let it all out, which was why she started a blog. And really she did feel better and more importantly she had this great feeling that something exciting would happen today, life changing. But maybe she was just a bit over excited about feeling better. Maybe talking was the best solution, strictly to strangers only that is.

The parking lot was deserted when she got there, minus a few cars that she could see over in the staff parking, but she was the first to student parking so cheerfully she took a spot close to the door, just another positive tribute to her morning. It didn't even seem as cold as it had before, she noticed, as she got out of her car. The morning smelled amazingly of freshly cut grass and rain that had come over night, it was one of her favorite smells. She loved the smell of nature. It made her think of forest and cute little animals and loads of things she never got to do like hiking with her parents, camping with them, anything that really included a family outing. But she always managed to stay positive, someday she would have her own family to do those things with and she planned on being a much better parent than hers were.

The school was empty, quite and smelled of whatever crappy cleaning products the janitor used. They should really get a new one. It smelled somewhere between compost and mothballs, whatever that smell would be, but it wasn't exactly 'spring time fresh'. Her footsteps echoed as she made her way down the empty hallway. It was a lot different when there was no one else there, she actually liked it. Yes, it must be weird for someone who is so lonely to not want people around but they were the people she wanted around. Sure she had friends but they were the "I'll just be your in school friend", kind of friend. She didn't have a best friend, or a boyfriend, a real family. Nothing like that and those were the kind of people she wanted in her life. She liked the school without her classmates because she envied them. She envied their small, close families. Their friendships, relationships, siblings. It just wasn't fair. She had to be the only one with these problems right?

The library welcomed her with warm air and the sent of new and old books, another smell she loved. It was brighter in the library because all of the surrounding walls were just glass. The tall wooden bookshelfs cast shadows all over, this was her sanctuary. Books were the only company she had, as lame as that sounded. But she couldn't help but love to read. She knew her way around the library like the back of her hand, so cliche but true, so it didn't take her long to find a book she liked and to settle down in a familuar wooden chair and begin to read.

She got lost in the pages of the book, and fell into the story. She continued to read intently, page after page, word after word and she lost track of time. She didn't hear cars begin to arrive or chatter in the hallways. She was busy with the only thing she really had in her life, that was until the tumble of books broke her attention and caused her to look over. And there he stood. She had never quite seen someone so beautiful in her life, was it even possible to look that perfect? His piercing topaz eyes, brown; somehow perfect bedhead. When he caught her stare she quickly looked away but his perfect appearence was burned into a skull as if by a branding iron. She tried to focus on the book but she couldn't, there were so many questions flowing through her mind. She had obviously never seen the boy so he had to be new. Who was he? Why did he look so perfect?

She took several deep breaths and tried to read the book but she couldn't focus and attempted reading one line 32 times before giving up. So she just sat there, pretending to read. For some reason she felt this urge to talk to him. No, not because of his amazing looks. But because he was new, she didn't know him and maybe this was her chance to make a new friend. An actual friend. But maybe he wouldn't even like her. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that he would spend time with. Was that being judgmental?

She heard a small thud and looked over to see the boy kicking some of the fallen library books under the shelf. This annoyed her. She hated people that made messes and expected other people to clean up after them, and people who didn't respect books. Yes, they may just be books but obviously they meant a lot to her.

"You could just pick them up you know." The words came out of her mouth before she could catch them.

All he did was smirk and kick a book over to her. What the hell? Was he really that immature? He looked about seventeen but he chose to act like a twelve year old instead? Sure it's been said that guys do mature slower that girls but was this really necessary? She didn't think so. She was suddenly glad that she hadn't bothered to talk to him, what a waste of time that would have been.

"Oh a boy who enjoys the destruction of school property," she said and rolled her eyes, "how charming." Her voice was intoxicated with sarcasm. She didn't want to look at him any longer so she turned her attention back to the book. She started reading again but then she was interrupted when the book was pulled out of her hands. She looked up to see him standing over her with the book, smirking.

"Oh a classic, how boring." His voice sounded like a harmony. Like his appearance it pulled her in. She almost forgot where she was for a moment but then snapped back and got up, reaching out for the book. He watched her hand for a moment and then shook his head and held the book further away from her.

"Look, I don't care if your choice in literature differs from mine, but I would appreciate it if you would give me back the book." She said in as cold of a voice as she could muster. She was actually shocked by how well she did it, considering she had never really needed to talk to anyone like that before. She had never really hated someone so quickly in her life.

"Nawh, I think this is more fun." He said with a smirk that looked pure evil and held it above her head. Unfortunately for her she only stood 5'5 and he was much, much taller than her so when she reached up in attempt to grab it from him, she came no where close. So rather than giving him the satisfaction he wanted, and continuing to try she just backed away. It really wasn't worth the effort.

"The book really isn't worth being in your presence any longer. How about you read it. Maybe it'll teach you some class." she spat and picked up her bag and exited the library into the now filled hallway.

She couldn't believe how fast he had managed to make her hate him. Even the image of his face made her cringe. What a jerk. Sure he looked.. perfect but his personality sure needed a lot of work. She wasn't one of those people who judged or fell for people based on looks, it was a lot more than that to her. And he just happened to be one of those guys that she wanted nothing to do with, he was just another one of those disgusting pigs that thought they could treat women however they felt like it just because they always flaunted all over him. She wasn't going to be one of those girls. He wasn't worth her time at all, nor the effort she had thought about putting into making a new friendship. All she really knew now was that she hated the new kid.


End file.
